Strain relief devices protect the integrity of the connections made between a transmission cable and a connector. As a force is applied to the cable, the strain relief device provides resistance to the force thus preventing any destruction of the connection between the cable and the connector.
Many different types of strain relief devices have been tested and tried for various applications. Many of these devices include clamp mechanisms and potting compositions to hold the cables within the housing. Clamps have limited versatility and require additional parts be added to the housing. In addition, the clamps place large compressive loads on the cable potentially causing damage to the components. Similarly, potting compositions typically comprise an epoxy based material which is also added to the housing to cement the cable in place. Depending on the severe environment in which the cable may be placed, these potting compositions may deteriorate over time. The procedure of applying these potting compositions is also costly and time consuming.
Additionally, many of the existing strain relief devices require the cable to be routed along a tortuous path, often resulting in the housing of the device to be enlarged thus compromising the high density objectives and making installation difficult.
There is a need for a low-profile strain relieving backshell for flat cables that provides strain relief without damaging the components of the cable and is suitable for flat cables having an insulation jacket.